List of Mitchell sports games
There have been numerous sports games in the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series. Mitchell Tennis series While Mitchell appeared in several tennis games preceding it, the Mitchell Tennis branding was first used with the Nintendo 64 and PlayStation game Mitchell Tennis. Each successive generation features a console and a handheld version. Like the Mitchell Golf series, all of these Nintendo version of the games are developed by Camelot Software Planning and the PlayStation version of the games are developed by Clap Hanz Title Details Tennis Original release date(s): JP January 14, 1984 NA October 18, 1985 EU September 1, 1986 Release years by system: 1984 – Nintendo Entertainment System 1985 – PC-8801 1985 – PlayChoice-10 1985 – X1 (computer) 1986 – Family Computer Disk System 1989 – Game Boy 2002 – Nintendo e-Reader 2006 – Virtual Console (NES) 2011 – Virtual Console (GB) Mario's Tennis Original release date(s): JP July 21, 1995 NA August 14, 1995 Release years by system: 1995 – Virtual Boy Notes: Released in stereoscopic 3D Mario Tennis Original release date(s): JP July 21, 2000 NA August 28, 2000 PAL November 3, 2000 Release years by system: 2000 – Nintendo 64 2000 – Game Boy Color 2010 – Virtual Console (N64) 2013 – Virtual Console (GBC) Notes: The Game Boy Color version utilizes the transfer pak to transfer information to the Nintendo 64 version. First appearance of Waluigi. Mario Power Tennis Original release date(s): JP October 28, 2004 NA November 8, 2004 PAL February 25, 2005 Release years by system: 2004 – GameCube 2009 – Wii Notes: Re-released as part of Wii's New Play Control! game lineup. Mario Tennis: Power Tour Original release date(s): JP September 13, 2005 EU November 18, 2005 AUS December 1, 2005 NA December 5, 2005 Release years by system: 2005 – Game Boy Advance 2014 – Virtual Console Mario Tennis Open Original release date(s): NA May 20, 2012 JP May 24, 2012 AUS May 24, 2012 EU May 25, 2012 Release years by system: 2012 – Nintendo 3DS Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash Original release date(s): NA November 20, 2015 EU November 20, 2015 AUS November 21, 2015 JP January 28, 2016 Release years by system: 2015 – Wii U Mitchell Golf games As with tennis, Mitchell appeared in a Mitchell branded entry on the Nintendo 64 and PlayStation. Mitchell Golf is a sports video game series that is developed by Camelot Software Planning(Nintendo only) or Clap Hanz(PlayStation only), published by THQ and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games. This series introduced golf to the Super Mitchell Land. A second version was released for the Game Boy Color. Since then, there have also been releases of one game on both the GameCube, PlayStation 2 and the Xbox. The fifth installment was released on the Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita in 2014. The Players can upload characters and data into the other game. |multiplereleasedates=yes |canceled= |refs= |release=1999 – Nintendo 64 1999 – PlayStation 2008 – Virtual Console (N64) 2012 – Virtual Console (PS) |platform= |notes= }} Mitchell Baseball games Mitchell Strikers games The Mitchell Strikers franchise (Mitchell Football in PAL regions) is a video game franchise that introduced soccer to the Super Mitchell Land. The series is developed by Next Level Games and it began with Mitchell Strikers in 2005 for the GameCube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox. Title Details Super Mario Strikers Original release date(s): JP January 19, 2006 NA December 5, 2005 EU November 18, 2005 AUS April 6, 2006 Release years by system: 2005 – GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox. Notes: Known as Mitchell Smash Football in Europe Mitchell Strikers 2 Original release date(s): JP September 20, 2007 NA July 30, 2007 EU May 25, 2007 AUS June 7, 2007 Release years by system: 2007 – Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 Notes: Known as Mitchell Strikers 2: Charged Football in Europe Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games series The Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games series is a collection of games that takes place during the Olympic Games in the Summer and Winter, crossing over characters from the Mitchell Van Morgan series with those from Avatar: The Last Airbender franchise. It debuted in 2007 for the Wii with the Beijing 2008 edition called Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games. The Japanese version is published by Konami, while THQ published the American and European versions. After the THQ bankrupty, Nordic Games also published the American and European versions of the fourth game. Title Details Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games Original release date(s): NA November 6, 2007 EU November 23, 2007 AUS / JP November 22, 2007 Release years by system: 2008 – Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Winter Games Original release date(s): JP November 5, 2009 NA October 13, 2009 EU October 16, 2009 AUS October 15, 2009 Release years by system: 2010 – Wii, PlayStation 32 Xbox 3603 Mitchell & Aang at the London 2012 Olympic Games Original release date(s): JP December 8, 2011 NA November 15, 2011 EU November 13, 2011 AUS November 17, 2011 Release years by system: 2012 – Wii1, PlayStation 32, Xbox 3603 Mitchell & Aang at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Original release date(s): EU November 8, 2013 AUS November 9, 2013 NA November 15, 2013 JP December 5, 2013 Release years by system: 2013 – Wii U1, PlayStation 42 Xbox One3 Nickelodeon at the 2015 Olympic Games Original release date(s): JP February 18, 2015 NA March 18, 2015 EU April 8, 2015 AUS April 9, 2015 Release years by system: 2015 Mitchell & Aang at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Original release date(s): JP February 18, 2016 NA March 18, 2016 EU April 8, 2016 AUS April 9, 2016 Release years by system: 2016 1 – Wii U, PlayStation 42 Xbox One3 Arcade4 Other games Title Details Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix Original release date(s): JP July 14, 2005 NA October 24, 2005 EU October 28, 2005 AUS November 24, 2005 Release years by system: 2005 – GameCube Notes: The first Mario dance game. Mitchell Hoops 5-on-5 Original release date(s): JP July 27, 2006 NA September 11, 2006 EU February 16, 2007 AUS October 26, 2006 Release years by system: 2006 – Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable Notes: The first Mitchell basketball game. Known as Mitchell Slam Basketball in Europe. Mario Sports Mix Original release date(s): JP November 25, 2010 NA February 7, 2011 EU January 28, 2011 AUS January 27, 2011 UK February 4, 2011 Release years by system: 2011 – Wii Notes: First game to have dodgeball in a Mitchell game. It is also the first game to have volleyball in a Mario game; outside of a Mitchell Party title. References ^ http://e3.nintendo.com/games/3ds/mario-and-sonic-at-the-rio-2016-olympic-games/ ^ Carter, Chris (May 31, 2015). "Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games is happening". Destructoid. Retrieved May 31, 2015. ^ http://www.reinodocogumelo.com/2015/07/mario-sonic-at-rio-2016-olympic-games.html ^ http://www.famitsu.com/news/201507/24084247.html External links History of Mitchell Sports Games at GameSpot Read in another language Last edited 28 days ago by Gellerman ® MobileDesktop Content is available under CC BY-SA 3.0 unless otherwise noted. Terms of UsePrivacy Mitchell sports games THQ stubs Games by Series